Second Chances
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Future fic. After divorcing her husband, Casey returns home. She and Derek finally have to face their feelings for each other.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Life With Derek and never will. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Casey pulled the car into the driveway of the Venturi house and shut off the ignition. "We're here," she told her eight year old son Dylan.

"We're going to stay with Grandma and Grandpa for a while?" he asked. He was a little nervous about the move and everything else, but he was looking forward to seeing his grandparents, cousins, and aunts and uncles.

Casey nodded. "Just until I find a job and we're back on our feet." She was back home – with her kid in tow this time – after divorcing her ex-husband. They had lived in Vancouver for most of their marriage, but she didn't want to be there anymore. Plus, her mom and George wanted the two of them there and didn't mind their house being invaded. She was so grateful for their support in her time of her need.

"Okay." Dylan accepted that answer rather quickly and made a move to get out of the car. He was going to miss his dad, but he believed his mom when she told him that this was a good idea. He didn't like leaving his friends, though. At least they could remain in touch.

Casey knocked on the door – she thought it was polite – and waited for someone to answer. She didn't expect Derek to open the door. "Casey!"

"Whoa, Derek. What are you doing here?"

"Nora and Dad invited us for dinner, and we Venturi men couldn't say no to that." Derek was also divorced – his ex-wife lived in France with her new husband – and he had full custody of their three sons. Sixteen year old Ryder, fifteen year old Andrew, and twelve year old Noah kept him pretty busy, but he handled it relatively well.

She smiled at him. "Of course you can't. Dylan, say hi to Uncle Derek."

Dylan waved at his uncle and Derek high-fived him. "Come on in, little man. We got plenty of food."

He looked up at his mother. "Go ahead," she told him. He rushed in and made his way towards the kitchen.

"Sorry about your ass of an ex." When Derek found out that Casey's ex had cheated on her, he had almost gone to Vancouver to kick the man's ass. Nora and Lizzie had calmed him down and reluctantly made him see reason.

"So am I." She sat down on the couch and sighed. Casey should have known not to trust Brian from the start, but love blinded her. She didn't regret Dylan and never would, though. He was the only good thing to come from their marriage.

"Well, I'm glad you're back. I'll even help you two find someplace to live. You want a house or an apartment?"

She shrugged. "I'd love for Dylan to have a yard to play in, but something within my budget would be nice." Against Casey's better judgment, all her old feelings were rushing back. She had resisted her feelings for Derek for a reason and she wasn't about to give into them now.

As much as he loved his ex-wife, Derek never once stopped loving Casey. He wished he could have told her how he felt sooner and maybe this could have been avoided. He wouldn't trade his sons for anything because they were all awesome, though. Derek couldn't imagine his life without them now. "Makes sense. Our house is pretty nice if you want to come by and see it. I don't think you have."

"I'll have to do that." She nearly cried in relief when Nora called them all into the dining room to eat (pizza, but that was beside the point).

"Lizzie and Edwin will be by tomorrow with their brood," George told his stepdaughter.

"Great! I can't wait to see them." Casey had also missed her younger siblings and nieces and nephews. She adored the hell out of the kids and tried to spoil them rotten during the holidays. Maybe she could spoil them rotten (and hand them back to their parents) more often now.

A perceptive Ryder (unfortunately, in his opinion) kept looking back and forth between his dad and aunt because he couldn't help but notice the sexual tension. From what Lizzie and Edwin told him, this was normal. He wondered why he hadn't seen it before. "So, Dylan, you excited about a new school?" he asked his cousin.

Dylan shrugged. He was scared of going to a new school, but he wasn't about to admit it. "I guess."

"You'll like it," Casey reassured him. She just hoped he didn't have the same problems she did when she first started. She wondered if Paul was still there, but doubted it. He had most likely moved on a long time ago.

"Yeah you will. Don't worry about anything." Derek winked and then went back to shoveling in his pizza.

"I'm sorry you got a divorce, sweetheart, but I am so happy you two are home now." Nora had always hated her now ex son-in-law, but Casey wouldn't listen. She had decided her daughter could make her own mistake. Now all of them were betting on when Casey and Derek would finally crack and admit their feelings for one another. She figured it'd happen pretty quickly. She was actually willing it to.

"Thanks, Mom. I missed it too." Casey yawned, suddenly tired from the long trip. She just wanted to collapse in bed and not wake up for a long time.

"We're going to head home soon but we'll be back after school tomorrow." Derek didn't want to let Casey out of his sight (which was a little creepy, but he didn't care).

"That's great." Casey went to bed soon after they left, and Dylan followed a few hours later after George and Nora made him (he didn't want to).

Sure enough, Derek and his kids showed up right after school finished for the day. He sat down to talk to Casey as soon as they came through the door (all of them rolled their eyes at his behavior because they could see right through him, but didn't say anything).

Derek knew Casey wasn't ready to do much of anything, let alone think about dating, right after her divorce, but that was okay with him. He could wait – he had done it for a long time anyway. What were a few more months? It was nothing in the grand scheme of things.

It would be a while before Casey and Derek would work up the courage to finally admit how they felt about each other. Right now, they were content just being stepsiblings. It would all come to a head soon and the reveal of the truth would change their lives forever.


	2. Decades In The Making

It took Derek seven months after Casey returned home after the divorce to finally admit his feelings for her. He was terrified of rejection, which is why he didn't tell her sooner. Every time he attempted to do so, he took a detour in another direction. George finally had enough and cornered his son in the kitchen one day. "You have got to stop this."

He played dumb. "Stop what?"

George stared at him. "Derek, tell Casey you're in love with her and put all of us out of our misery. The sexual tension has reached an unbearable peak and I thought nothing can top a house full of four teenagers in love with each other and refusing to admit it. We were so wrong." He sighed sadly and left the room. He couldn't believe he had actually just said those words either.

Derek stared at the fridge door in shock. He couldn't keep putting this off. He definitely couldn't stand it anymore. "I'm going to do this," he whispered to himself.

Lizzie stepped into the kitchen. "I am going to kick your fucking ass if you don't tell her right now, Venturi. Don't think I won't just because I'm knocked up!"

"Okay, jeez. I'm going." He was laughing as he left the kitchen, though, and went to go find Casey. "Where is she?" he asked Nora.

"She went to the store. We tried to stop her, but you know how stubborn Casey is. She'll be back. Try not to fuck this up and come up with a way to tell her right now."

"I am so glad you're all yelling at me about this. Nice job sending in the pregnant lady, by the way. That wasn't playing dirty or anything."

Nora just laughed. "Good luck, Derek. You're going to need it."

"I can't believe you've actually worked up the courage to tell her how you feel. Never thought I'd see the day." Edwin laughed and kissed Lizzie when she walked back in.

"Are we finally going to live in a world where Dad and Aunt Casey are finally together? Because I am here for that," Andrew told Derek as he sat down to watch TV.

"Can you please get out of here while I panic?" Derek couldn't think straight with everyone pressuring him. It was actually stressing him out even more than he already was.

Andrew whined and complained about it, but conceded and joined the rest of the family in the kitchen a few minutes later so they could eavesdrop on Derek and Casey's conversation (he let them stay there since they'd hear about it at some point anyway).

"Where is everyone?" a confused Casey asked when she finally stepped through the door. The house had been crowded when she left.

"They went out without us," he lied.

"Okay." There was an awkward silence she didn't know what to do with. She didn't even know what to say because she couldn't think of anything.

Derek made a few false starts before he finally worked up the courage. "So how's the weather out there?" He could have hit himself for that.

Casey stared at him. "Did you need anything or can I put the groceries away?" She could tell he wanted to say something, but was clearly having a hard time with it. She wondered if this was it and a chill went down her spine.

Derek finally decided to say it. "I am so in love with you you have no idea. I wanted to tell you sooner, but there was so many significant others between us and it was never the right time. And then we married other people and had kids, but now we're single and oh my God, please say something." He needed stop panicking and rambling.

She couldn't help her reaction – she burst into tears. "That was romantic. And of course I'm in love with you too, you idiot. Don't you ever think otherwise. I was just scared."

"I was too. Please stop crying," he pleaded. He rushed to her side and wiped the tears off her face before pulling Casey in for a kiss.

"I can't help it," she murmured once they finally stopped.

Cheers erupted from the kitchen. "Get out of there now! You guys got what you wanted!" Derek called.

"What I've been hoping for for most of my life finally happened! I can't believe this!" Lizzie squealed and hugged them before sitting down on the couch with Edwin.

They all laughed. "So I know there's a bet. Who won?" Casey was curious despite herself.

"I did! I am so glad I chose today." George smiled. He was really glad Derek and Casey had finally pulled their heads out of their asses. It had taken them long enough.

"You should lose for meddling." Derek wasn't angry, though. He was too happy for that. He was finally with the love of his life (fuck, that was cheesy, but he didn't care).

Casey couldn't believe this had finally happened. She leaned against Derek and sniffled. "Let him win. They deserve this too."

Derek kissed the top of her head. "Whatever you say, Case."

Lizzie snorted. "So whipped," she whispered.

Edwin nodded his head in agreement. "My brother's got it bad. Always has, always will."

Derek glared at them, but let it go. He didn't want to anger a pregnant Lizzie (or any other time, really). "What do you say we get out of here and do something on our own? Our family can celebrate by themselves."

"Sounds like a great idea," Casey agreed. She held his hand and walked out the door (but not before telling their family to put her groceries away and not to eat anything).

Derek couldn't stop smiling after they ordered – and neither could she. It was hard to feel something else when they were this content. "We should have done this earlier."

She shrugged. "We weren't ready before. Now we are. And we got four pretty amazing sons out of the deal. So I don't regret what led us down this path."

"Then neither do I." Against his better judgment, he was already thinking of proposal ideas. He was going to wait to do so, however, since he figured they might be rushing it. But would it? They had been dancing around their feelings for a long time.

Casey and Derek's relationship had been decades in the making. They were thrilled their family had gotten impatient and pushed them into this.

Casey and Derek were engaged six months later and married three months after. Neither of them wanted to wait after that.


	3. Drunken Birthday Shenanigans

Casey started to feel shitty shortly after he forty-fourth birthday and wasn't sure why until she went to the doctor. She and Derek certainly didn't expect to be informed that they were having a baby – their first child together. They counted back and realized they had conceived as a result of drunken birthday sex. Derek couldn't stop laughing once they figured that out. "We may be old, Case, but we're still a cliché."

She didn't want to laugh, but couldn't help it. "You're right. But Derek, what if we can't do this?" Her only child was fifteen years old. They had been so close the finish line since the older boys were out of the house. But Casey found she was excited beneath the terror.

"We can. Dad and Nora did it with Simon and he's pretty well-adjusted with our family."

"That is true. Okay, we can handle this." Casey was more confident with Derek by her side. She could do anything as long as he was with her.

To say they were shocked when the ultrasound revealed they were having twins was a major understatement, even though both knew it was a possibility. They figured they could handle it and tried to adjust to the changes the babies were bringing to their lives. When they found out they were having girls, Derek and Casey were excited, but a little worried. They knew how to raise boys, but girls were a whole different ballgame. But George and Nora assured them both that girls wouldn't change the status quo too much.

"Casey, I had to deal with two boys when I married George after raising two girls. It was a big shock, but I managed. And I was prepared when we had Simon. George felt the same way with Marti after Derek and Edwin. It's not going to be too big of a change and you'll get used to it."

Ryder, Noah, and Dylan adjusted pretty quickly to the news about their younger sisters. Andrew had issues with it at first until he had a long talk with Casey one night. "Mark and I want to have kids someday so maybe the twins can be practice." He was referring to his boyfriend of three years – they were quickly heading towards an engagement.

"Well, your father and I will let you baby-sit whenever you want. I have a feeling we're going to need lots of breaks."

A week before her due date, Casey's contractions got her off guard (and pissed her off since she had lists and wanted to stick by them). Derek got his wife to the hospital when her water broke. At 7:23AM, she delivered Rose Catherine Venturi. Fiona Piper arrived fifteen minutes after her sister.

"They're so tiny. The boys were never this little." Derek was in awe of the twins and was grateful he and Casey were a cliché.

"They're six pounds each. Dylan was nine pounds. That really hurt, but giving birth to twins was harder." Casey may be an older mom, but she didn't care. She and Derek had created these little girls – it was surreal, even though she had done this once already.

"So now we have six kids. How do you feel about that?" Derek sat down on the bed next to Casey and watched Fiona squirm in her arms. Rose continued to sleep in his.

"Actually pretty great, considering three of them don't live with us." She laughed at the look on his face.

"Same. At least we're not in the same situation Dad and Nora were in when they had Simon. I don't know how they dealt with all that drama and sexual tension."

"Der-ek!" She would have swatted him if she could but settled for glaring at him. She couldn't be too mad at him, however, even with how much pain she had been in.

"Sorry, Case. You ready for the boys to meet their little sisters? I know they're dying to get in." He couldn't believe they hadn't descended upon the room already.

She nodded. "Sure, call them in."

The four of them literally tip-toed in less than five minutes later. "Wow, they're so small and cute." After living with three older brothers, Dylan was excited to be a big brother for once instead of the youngest one.

"We all started out that way." Casey yawned and then carefully handed Fiona over to Ryder.

"Wow. Hi there, little girl. I'm your oldest brother. We promise to kick the asses of anyone who hurts you."

Casey futilely tried to stifle a laugh, but couldn't. "Ryder!" She was happy they were all protective of the twins – that was a good sign. These girls were very much loved.

"What? It's the truth, Casey!" He kept his voice to a whisper so he wouldn't disturb the babies.

"Still. And don't worry, I'll be there with you," Derek mock-whispered to his son.

Casey and the twins went home just a few days later. She and Derek had to get used to sleepless nights again and that was a huge adjustment. They missed the days where they could actually get some sleep, but they didn't mind so much when Rose and Fiona actually slept.

The girls loved their swings and fell asleep in them often. "Those are a lifesaver," Nora told Casey as they watched the twins sleep as the swings swung.

"They really are. Dylan didn't like his very much when he was younger, but I am so glad you told us to get them for Rose and Fiona." Casey felt like a zombie and all she wanted was a nap. Those were few and far between, however.

"I remember these days. I don't miss them, but I sure do love watching my grandchildren like this. I can give them back when they start crying," Nora teased. She and George adored the hell out of their grandchildren and watched them any chance they could. "You want to go out with Derek tonight? George and I will watch the girls." She was also planning on calling Lizzie for help, but Casey didn't need to know that.

Rose and Fiona fit right in with the chaos of the Venturis, and Derek and Casey were glad they got drunk the night of her birthday. It had worked in their favor for once. Being older parents hadn't been an ideal situation, but they didn't mind that this happened at all. Rose and Fiona, along with the boys, were very well-loved and always would be. And twins was a whole new experience that Casey was determined to master (she wouldn't, but Derek didn't have the heart to tell her that).


End file.
